Cassandra's Message
Dear Gammon Campus Power Rangers, This is the final correspondence you will receive from me. I have no interest in furthering this or any other dialogue concerning the Power Rangers, or any affiliated matters. I have formally retired from this line of work, and my only interest now is pursuing and advancing my political career. Make use of this information in any way you will. I hope that you find it helpful in some way, so that I haven't wasted my time writing it and sending it to you. Allies: Madison Parker, Thomas Oliver, Tobias Black, Riley Stetner, Adam Park, Stacey Tulpa, Andros KO-35, and my sister, Sky Murphy. All these Ranger went off-world to Eltar to stop the machine uprising there. Leaving Earth without a first line of defense seems partially ill-advised now, but at the time we had no reason to believe that another threat would crop up so quickly. Furthermore, Andros assured us that the Mech Rangers would not remain an Eltar-exclusive problem for long, as the group showed ambition to spread to other worlds to enforced their particular brand of anti-biological justice. None of these Rangers are at your disposal, nor am I positive that any of them are still alive. Ex-Allies: Troy O'Donnell: Incarcerated, as you know. Unstable and unreliable at the best of times. Demonstrated anti-social behavioral disorders. Avoid. Justin Hart: Near-psychopathic murderer. Compulsive, deceitful (especially to himself), and violent. Abandoned his post and dropped out of school. Joined the marines, last I heard. Avoid. Mikey Kwan. Useless. Avoid. Colossi Rangers: Before us, there were the Colossi Rangers. Often misguided and rarely effective. Cheng Murray: Deceased. Amie Racer: Fled from Truth Hill after she discovered that Clayton was pursuing her. She arrived in Canada and hid there for a while. After we were certain that Clayton was no longer an issue, we informed her. I believe she returned to Truth Hill to continue pretending to be an artist. She's a delicate little flower and often a bewildered victim. I doubt she's of any use to you. David McFarlane: A liar, a manipulator, and a conniving seducer of young, vulnerable women. He attempted to reestablish contact with me several times after our falling out, obsessed with discovering some lofty truth. I believe the only truth he was seeking resides between my legs. Avoid. Dawn Highland: Deceased. Clayton Highland: We share a complex relationship with this man. Luckily for everyone, he is now deceased. Other Ex-Rangers: Aside from the now-public identities of the Space Rangers, we discovered the identities of a few other past rangers. Those we managed to establish contact with were less than helpful (save Thomas Oliver and Adam Park, above), but I'll leave them here in case you have better luck. Jason & Kimberly Scott: Once allies, now a married couple living in Angel Grove, California. Kimberly Scott won a Gold metal for the United States in the Pan-Global Games when her last name was still Hart (no relation to Justin, that I am aware of). She's now one of the US's foremost Gymnastics Coaches. Her husband is a personal trainer and fitness expert. They seem more than satisfied with their current life, and were disinterested in hearing about our issues last we spoke. Katherine Hillard: Last I heard, she was working as a professional model in the United Kingdom for a top agency. I don't recall which, because I simply do not care. Billy Cranston: One of the most intelligent men to ever live, and surely an invaluable asset to anyone. However, he vanished some time in 1996. He departed to Aquitar, and hasn't been heard from since. Whatever work he is doing, I'm sure it's great. Justin Stewart: Not to be confused with Justin Hart (who is not related to Kimberly Hart). Deceased. Cassie Chan: Works in a prestigious position at NASADA. Her history is a matter of public knowledge to her employers, and it only bolstered her career. She's remarkably intelligent, hard-working, and totally disinterested in getting involved with Power Ranger affairs. With that, I have exhausted my knowledge, and ended our communications. Take care. I hope not to hear form you again. Sincerely, Cassandra Murphy